The present invention relates to a gripping tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gripping tool for handling drills and routers used in manufacturing printed circuit boards.
In the design and manufacture of printed circuit boards, it is necessary to employ cutting tools such as drills and routers having extremely small bore diameters. During the cutting process it has been found that frequent changing of these tools is necessary due in part to the need for changing tool diameters and as a result of wear and breakage of the tools.
Care is required while changing the cutting tools to prevent injury to the operator, who must deal with these small sharp tools, as well as the tools themselves which are brittle and easily damaged. While a need for a device which can be used to safely manipulate these cutting tools exists, it has thus far gone unsatisfied.